The Fall of TUFF: Revenge of Blood Bear
by renzjericho
Summary: After the death of Death Bear his brother Blood Bear wants to avenge him. Will be he successful at fulfilling at his tasks from destroying the very people who killed his brother... Rated T for Violence..
1. Act 1

**Act 1 - Planning Revenge  
**

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Mexico, Blood Bear's House_**

Blood Bear who is Death Bear's Brother became furious about his death being the two most 2nd powerful Villian Team next to I.A.D.O.O.M he planned that he will avenge his Brother and followed his message

"Destroy every World Government if you must my Followers" -Death Bear's Speech before his Death

"I will brother I will" Blood Bear said after remembering his words...

Blood Bear's Hideout, Mexico  
12:42 A.M.

A M.U.F.F. Police Helicopter is searching for any Criminals in order to prevent heavy incursions in Mexico

Inside his Hideout

"My men our great leader has died we must AVENGE him" "WE need to target T.U.F.F. in the U.S. they are the reason of his Death.." Blood Bear said..

* * *

Blood Bear's POV

"As we roam around the City's Gun Shops to buy.. I mean rob guns for our effort and going to Underground Gun Shops in order to prepare our assault in the TUFF HQ in US"

A Follower of Death Bear ran away in a Van after stealing Guns from a Gun Shop..

"As we got our supplies.. We had to rob people to buy clothes to Disguise ourselves as U.S. Citizens..."

* * *

Narrator POV

As Blood Bear went to the Airport with his Men disguised now going to the Petropolis Airport...

Petropolis, America  
1:52 A.M.

AS they got there they saw many criminals running away from the Cops and T.U.F.F. Agents in the streets.. They went to a former Rebel Hideout with Death Bear's Followers hiding there..

"ITS BLOOD BEAR!" A Mercenary said "OUR GREAT LEADER'S RELATIVE HAS COME TO LEAD US!"..

"Im glad my Brother has loyal supporters like you.. His last wish was to Avenge him" Blood Bear said "YES SIR!" A mercenary said "I have smuggled weapons from Mexico to Here we are here to help you in his plans to Avenge him from T.U.F.F." Blood Bear said

AS they talked more of their plans..

Rebel Hideout  
10:50 PM

"Shh.. T.U.F.F. Agents are coming" A mercenary said "Hide!" Another one said "Lets Ambush them"

"Did you hear that?" A Agent said and got shot..

"AMBUSH!"

Nearly every T.U.F.F. Agent was killed and some lucky survivors became unlucky as they became Prisoners... "Your weapons will prove useful" Blood Bear said to a T.U.F.F. Prisoner.

* * *

Petropolis News Network

"With many of the Criminals on the rise. We don't expect a everlasting peace anytime soon. But the two T.U.F.F. Agents Dudley and Kitty are working together to eliminating this threat. With the US Military withdrawing its forces from Petropolis to combat Warlords somewhere in the Middle East."

A picture popped up showing Death Bear's Mercenaries.

"With most of Death Bear's Mercenaries on the Hiding and somehow got there funding from various activities. Yet from the M.U.F.F. or the Mexican Undercover Fighting Force reports that Blood Bear's Presence is no longer visible as a Raid on their hideout saw no Evidence of his presence.."

"Rumors has it that Blood Bear came here to avenge his brother.. The American Airlines mentions a figure looking like a Bear went on board on one of their planes."

* * *

Somewhere in a War-Torn Petropolis Area..

A T.U.F.F. Humanitarian Convoy is approaching a Area that was destroyed by the Operation: Reclamation.. As the Convoy gave the supplies and left a Ambush by the Followers of Death Bear or FDB for short came to the Civilians.

The Civilians retreated and some were killed the Supplies were now for the F.D.B.

* * *

Petropolis News Network

"And the death toll so far.. Only a few, This is more of a sign that Criminals will be soon taking over Petropolis.. Wolf Spitzer reporting from the War-torn area" Wolf Spitzer said..

* * *

Rebel Hideout

"All right, Blood Bear placed me on temporary command while recovering from an accidental shot from his own gun to his leg..." Skull-Dog said Blood Bear's Right hand man..

"He said that we use these motorcycles to hit and run civilians and frame the Petropolis Police.." He said and the Mercenaries obeyed this order..

* * *

Petropolis Police Outpost

"I really like these new guns they gave us..." A SWAT Team Member said "Yeah these new guns should have better firepower than it looks..." Another one replied..

As the watchtower saw F.D.B. forces coming in he said "ENEMY FORCES" then he got blown up...

the 2 SWAT Team members got killed..

Near a civilian Area...

The 4 Motorcycles passed through a Humvee.. "Those where Criminals..." A SWAT Team Member said "And those are civilians" Another SWAT Team Member said "Lets kill those criminals!" The SWAT Team Member said and started to drive...

"OH NO!" A Civilian said before getting shot most of the Civilians tried to escape but got shot as the Motorcycles ran fast and the Humvee was running at moderate speed but a F.D.B. Cameraman was filming the attack..

* * *

Petropolis News Network

"Somewhere in this residential center.. Is where unknown reasons all civilians where killed here"

"A Video surfaced showing Petropolis Police Force firing on Civilians.."

A Edited Video of the F.D.B. Forces firing on civilians now show instead of F.D.B. firing on the civilians it is seen by P.P.F. Humvees attacking on civilians..

"And those are civilians!" A Cop said "LETS KILL" A Cop replied

* * *

Petropolis City Hall

The Mayor Tiger is holding a press conference on this incident...

"These are all lies.. Our police force won't slaughter innocent civilians.." Mayor said.

"Is this another Corrupt Police Force attack?"  
"Should the uhh I forget"  
- Reporters

The Mayor pointed a reporter "Should the Police funding and weapons delivery be cut?"

* * *

2 Days Later

Petropolis News Network

"With Police forces being cut from funding and weapons.. The Criminals rise more... The Military has been ordered to go to Our city to temporarily replacing the Police Forces" Wolf Spitzer said..

"It is unknown what T.U.F.F. Reactions are.. But sources indicates that its not good" He added

"This is Wolf Spitzer reporting for Petropolis News Network.."

* * *

Review and whatever to show your support  
Review to show your Like, Suggestions, and of course Hate...

* * *

_Copyright Renzjericho 2011-2013_


	2. Act 2

**Act 2 - The Final Plans..**

* * *

Somewhere in the California County, Near Petropolis  
8:53 PM

"This is Alpha-Delta Niner Over" A Military Radio Operator said "This is HQ Over.. Report your status.." HQ asked "We are near the Target zone" The Radio Operator replied..

Then the Road came filled with Military Trucks, A. , Humvees, and Light Tanks.. The wheels of the Convoy caused dust to form from the Road..

Petropolis Sky View

The city has some burning Parts and Gun Fires in some parts due to Criminal Activities... T.U.F.F. Search Helicopters roam around the City to find Criminals..

Petropolis, T.U.F.F. HQ

T.U.F.F. Humvees and Agents are standing alert for Criminals that will try to attack them.. "Ready to get these Na- Oh wait not World War 2 I mean Criminals and Incursion people?" A Agent said

T.U.F.F. HQ, Chief's Office

Dudley and Kitty are looking towards at the Road in front of T.U.F.F. they saw a hundred criminals fighting one another.. "Ready Kitty?" Dudley asked her "Ready I hope the kids are alright.." Kitty replied

Meanwhile at Kitty's Apartment

Chris, Katly and Katy are watching the Simpsons.. "Do you think Mom and dad will block this channel?" Chris asked them" "Dunno" Katy said then an rocket exploded near the building "WOAH!" they said

T.U.F.F. HQ Rooftop

"This is Sniper Alpha 3 I am in position" A Sniper said "Good cover Agent Puppy and Katswell" Chief said on Radio..

T.U.F.F. HQ Main Entrance

"Ready Kitty?" Dudley asked her "Yeah" Kitty told him and kissed him "Just incase we die" she added after kissing him.. "AWWW" Jorge said "SHUT UP YOU GERMAN!" Dudley reacted "Atleast Im not part of your pathetic suicide attempt during Operation: Reclamation.. Idiot!" Jorge said remembering Dudley driving the TUFF Mobile into the City Hall...

The sounds of Criminals running to T.U.F.F. HQ "YEAAAA!" Dudley said while shooting his blasters "Hehe Headshots!" The Sniper said on radio.. "Aren't you a gonna Help us Jorge?" Dudley said "He He he Im on the Sky you idiot!" Jorge said to Dudley on Radio while on a Helicopter...

Jorge opened the Helicopter door with a Chaingun and starts to shoot Criminals...

"WE ARE NO MATCH FOR THEM!" Criminals said and retreated...

Meanwhile at the F.D.B. HQ

"Alright guys... Theres only 1 way to defeat T.U.F.F. while criminals are assaulting T.U.F.F. Every Month we need to use this time to sneakily attack T.U.F.F... So is my Idea great?" A F.D.B. Mercenary said his Idea to his fellow members.. "Nice but it will be added with the other ideas" Blood Bear said..

"Ok people. We need tanks.. Intel says that a old abandoned Military Outpost has functioning Abrams Tanks that were damaged very little. We need to steal this Outpost covertly and plan our Revenge there.." Blood Bear said..

Abandoned Military Outpost...  
6:43 PM

"As long the Criminals are keeping every T.U.F.F. Patrol busy this is gonna be a snap!" A F.D.B. Mercenary said "Ok lets go" Blood Bear said while his men follow him "No Personnel" Mercenary said "I see one" another mercenary said

"That's alot of tanks" A T.U.F.F. Agent said "Ill report this to Jorge" Another Agent said "That German Shepard?" The 1st Agent asked him "Yeah.." The 2nd Agent replied "Jorge come in.. Tanks are secured.. No Hostile sighted" 1st Agent said on the Radio "This is Jorge.. Good Return to HQ" Jorge replied...

As the 2 T.U.F.F. Agents left the Followers of Death Bear went to capture the Outpost...

Petropolis Solitude Area..  
7:23 PM

Jorge is driving around his Humvee when suddenly he got ambushed by a group Criminals but he ran over one and escaped...

Petropolis Military Base

"FULL ALERT! ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" An Announcer Officer said on the Radio "RUN!" "USE OUR TANKS! THAT WILL SCARE THEM!" A Soldier said...

Abandoned Military Outpost

"Alright guys.. The Final Phase of our Plans is to get Data from a T.U.F.F. Data Relay Outpost just near this base luckily it's the least defended..." Blood Bear said "You two will go there" He added.. "What for?" A Mercenary said "In order to know the best way to attack and more information about the HQ.." Blood Bear replied "What HQ?" Another Mercenary asked "T.U.F.F. HQ" Blood Bear said "Just GO!" He added

T.U.F.F. Data Relay Outpost

"T.U.F.F. Agents are near the Door but theres only 2" A Mercenary said and killed the two agents the Mercenaries entered the Outpost and killed an Operator and started to copy files..

T.U.F.F. HQ

"Sir theres someone copying our files!" An Agent said to Chief "Ok.. Send in a Breach Team!" Chief ordered "Why not Agent Puppy and Katswell?" The Agent asked "They are busy with something..." Chief said "Their kids?" Jorge said "Thank you Jorge" Chief thanked him..

Back at the Outpost

"The Breach has been detected!" The Mercenary said "Ill Barricade the Door" The Other one said and started to Barricade the Doors.. "Do you have those Data and oh yeah. Umm.. If you find this file please download it" Blood Bear said on radio "Is the file a game?" The Mercenary asked him "And Yes I have them and that .EXE File.." Mercenary said and retreated "You lets go to the Basement exit!" Mercenary 1 said and they escaped by a Basement Exit..

"And I have a present for them on the way out" The Mercenary said while running to their car..

At the Outpost

"Its a BOMB!" A T.U.F.F. Breach Team Member said and ran away while the others did the same thing before getting killed by the explosion..

Back at the new F.D.B. Base

"Good look at this Data!" Blood Bear said while working with the Outpost's Computers "Lets find the HQ Data and encryption code.. We have a hacker here and he will help us in hacking the Security Systems!" He added "Me?" Hack-Dog said "Yeah You.." "Let our Plan commence a week before the Military arrive!" Blood Bear said

* * *

-CONNECTION LOST-


	3. Act 3

**Act 3 - Revenge Time  
**

* * *

Somewhere in the Military Base, F.D.B. Controlled..

"Alright guys.. It's Time!" Blood Bear said "The Time for our enemies to fall and bow to our will!" He added "More Criminals will try to destroy T.U.F.F. But it will provide us a distraction!" "LETS GO!" Blood Bear said

T.U.F.F. HQ  
10:54 PM

"So Here we go again" A T.U.F.F. Agent said while preparing his blaster "Non-Lethal this time" Another Agent told him "WHY?" The 1st agent asked "Our Blasters are now equipped with non-lethal lasers.." 2nd Agent said "Can I even switch it to lethal version?" "Yeah" The agents said

They saw criminals thousands of them rushing to them.. "LETS DO THIS!" The Agent said and started to shoot Non-Lethal lasers..

Back area of T.U.F.F. Road

"Ok.. You shoot those guards" Blood Bear said "We will rush to them!" he ordered as he and his squad rushed to the Back Entrance  
.

"ENEMY FORCES!" A Guard said "OPEN FIRE!" As they fired the sniper killed the guards and shot the keypad allowing the Entrance to open..

T.U.F.F. Parking Lot Back Entrance, Level 01, Non-Reserved Visitor's Parking

"WE MADE IT!" A Mercenary said "We shall defeat them from within!" A Mercenary said while wearing a T.U.F.F. Agent Suit "Wear these!" The Mercenary said and everyone looked like T.U.F.F. Agent.

Level 19, T.U.F.F. Military Hardware Bay  
11:32 PM

"Alot of weapons!" A Hijacker Mercenary said "Dibs on the Wolverine Walker!" The Hijacker said and controlled a Walker that has 2 chaingun "YEAH!" The Hijacker said.

And they all went to the Vehicle Elevator.

Level 32, T.U.F.F. Main Hall

The T.U.F.F. Shaped Cubicles split into 2 paving way for the Elevator. "DEATH BEAR FORCES!" A Agent said "ALERT THE CHIEF" Another Agent said "Nah! His at the Under Cover Fighting Force Leaders Conference in CHINA" Another Agent said..

Chinese Undercover Fighting Force HQ, Conference Hall, Beijing, China  
7:31 AM Asian Time Zone

"So.." Chief said along with other Leaders of U.F.F.s "What are we going to Discuss anyway?" the Japanese Undercover Fighting Force Leader said..

Back at T.U.F.F.

"AND THEY HAVE THE WOLVERINE!" An Agent said "Sh-" Another Agent said before getting shot. "WHERE THE HELL IS DUDLEY AND KITTY?" Another Agent said.

Meanwhile at Hawaii

"I love this place. No trouble, and NO CRIMINALS!" Dudley said while 2 Police Cars chase criminals.. "Or atleast a little criminals."

California, Deserts, En Route to Petropolis

"Look like Petropolis ain't Peaceful anymore.." A Soldier said "We had alot of Camps here before. Command said we must go there and set up camp"

T.U.F.F. HQ

"OPEN FIRE!" "WE ARE TAKING HEAVY FIRE" "HELP!" "YAAAAAA!" T.U.F.F. Agents before getting killed "RETREAT" A T.U.F.F. agent said before jumping off a window with a Parachute. "REALLY? A PARACHUTE?" A Mercenary said "Just kill em' before they escape" Another Mercenary said and started shooting T.U.F.F. Agents..

Level 45, T.U.F.F. Rooftop  
12:34 AM

"QUICKLY THERE IS LITTLE TIME!" A Agent said trying to escape "Come on! This is the last Helicopter to escape!" Another Agent said. A Mercenary holding a RPG started to aim at the Helicopter trying to escape when he shoots the Rocket and the Rocket hit the Helicopter as the Agents jumped off the Pilot fell to his death while the 4 passengers hang from the Building's Rooftops the 2 fell and died..

The Mercenary went to the 2 Survivors but the Survivor that was hanging from life and death hold out his Lethal Blaster with his other hand and shot the Mercenary the Person who shot the Mercenary lost his grip from the recoil of his Blaster and fell to his death..

The last survivor climbed and survived but he was surrounded by 5 Mercenaries and the Agent surrendered. He is now a Hostage..

* * *

T.U.F.F. Entrance  
12:51 AM

* * *

Agent POV (Point of View)

"We have escaped the HQ but as we ran we saw grappling hooks going to the HQ then we saw Mercenaries going to the HQ.. From then on the HQ Belonged to the Followers of Death Bear!" The Agent said..

* * *

Normal/Narrator's POV (Point of View)

T.U.F.F. Military Base, Abandoned  
1:14 AM

"Looks like the Military Base is abandoned and the Attackers probably ran away" The Convoy Military Commander said "Lets set up base here" he added then heard garbled transmissions on the Command Center of the Base..

The Commander along with 2 Soldiers went to see the Transmission and saw a T.U.F.F. Agent lying while T.U.F.F. and F.D.B. Mercenaries exchanged fires and Blaster lasers..

"IF ANYO- -STATIC- IN THE MILITARY BA- -STATIC- CAN HEAR US WE NE- -STATIC- REINFORCEMENTS! -STATIC- Mercenaries took over T.U.F- -STATIC- HQ! WE CAN'T HO- -STATIC- OUT MUCH LONGER!" The Agent said "LOOK OUT" His teammate said as he saw a mortar shell coming at them "TEAR GAS!" Another agent said as the Mortar Shell released Tear Gas "I Can't SEE!".

"REPEAT T.U.F.F. HQ -STATIC- -CONNECTION LOST-" The Transmission ended "So Sir what are we going to do now?" A soldier asked his Commander "We Must contact Main Command and save any T.U.F.F. Agents!" The Commander said.

Hawaii Airport  
12:14 AM

"Where the heck are those two?" Chris said "Maybe they are mak-" Chris said before getting slapped by Katy "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He told his sister. "Katly is too young to hear those words!" Katy said to her brother and pointed at their baby sister Katly in a stroller.

Unknown Room of the Airport

"But what about Chris, Katy, And Katly?" Kitty asked Dudley "Who?" Dudley asked her "Our Kids!" Kitty replied "Lets just enter this Room and Make L-" Dudley said.

Military Base, Petropolis

"We are prepared SIR!" 3 Soldiers Reported to the Commander "Good!" the Commander Replied and asked a engineer on Radio "How are those Vehicles at the Vehicle Bay?" He asked

Vehicle Bay

"Sir I have fixed most of them with alot of help with my mates!" The engineer said.

Command Post

"Ok Men. We will rescue the T.U.F.F. Agents once thats done its time for Operation: Drive them Out!" The Commander said " The Supreme Command and President, and Mayor of Petropolis gave me full Permission." The Commander added.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**


	4. Act 4

**Act 4 - The Military Joins the Game  
**

* * *

Military Base, Petropolis  
5:31 AM

Many Humvees were deployed to rescue T.U.F.F. Agents.

Petropolis, Solitude

"WE WON'T MAKE IT TILL' DAYLIGHT!" A Worried T.U.F.F. Agent said "WE WILL DIE WITH HONOR!" Another T.U.F.F. Agent told his Partner but by a miracle the Humvee came and the Driver said "COME WITH ME IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" And the 2 T.U.F.F. Agent went inside the Humvee.

Petropolis, T.U.F.F. Outpost

"WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" A T.U.F.F. Agent said on radio "WE NE-" The T.U.F.F. Agent got shot but his companion Medic tried to heal him. But another Humvee came to them "Quickly!" the Driver said while shooting the Mercenaries with his Blaster Pistol.

Petropolis International Airport

Chief has just arrived from the U.F.F.C. (Undercover Fighting Force Council) Meeting in China but saw a T.U.F.F. Barricade around the airport then he asked the Commander of the Barricade. "Whats Going on here?" Chief asked the Commander "The HQ was taken over by Blood Bear and his lackeys. Our Agents Pinned down and very thin but Report say that the Military has Arrived"

"OPEN FIRE!" A Agent said and the other Agents started to fire Machine Blasters at a Wave of Mercenaries then a Stolen Tank was coming toward them but a Agent used his RPG to destroy the Tank "HAHA! NO ARMOR IS TOO TOUGH!" The Agent said "But wheres Jorge?" Chief asked the Commander "In another T.U.F.F. Outpost.

Petropolis International Airport Runway.

Then a Plane arrived but someone special came back.. Dudley and Kitty has arrived.

Petropolis International Airport Entrance

"Its Dudley and Kitty!" An Agent said "WOOHO-' A Agent said before getting killed. "OH NO THE WOLVERINE!" Another Agent said as he saw a Walker holding Chainguns.

"Sniper. We need you to kill the Pilot!" The T.U.F.F. Commander said "Roger that!" the Sniper said then he shot the Person Controlling the Walker.

"Someone get that walker!" Chief said. "And wheres Keswick?" Chief asked the Commander "Sir. He is rumored to be trapped in the T.U.F.F. HQ Underground Research Facility" the Commander said.

"Agent Puppy and Katswell. Rescue Keswick!" The Chief ordered them "Can't Gotta take the kids home" Kitty said "Fine. Agent Puppy go alone" Chief ordered.

Building Rooftop  
6:31 AM

Dudley used a grappling hook he found on the Building and went to the Rooftop of T.U.F.F. HQ. And he used the Elevator but inside the Elevator he stopped it then he went up on the Elevator. Then the Elevator started to move. When the Elevator went down to the 1st Floor he went back inside and went to the Underground Chamber.

T.U.F.F. HQ, Top Secret Research Facility

Dudley was walking when he was ambushed by Keswick "FREEZE! Wait D-D-D-udley?" Keswick said while holding a blaster towards Dudley.

Meanwhile at Petropolis Airspace.

T.U.F.F. Jets from T.U.F.F. Texas Branch went to destroy any Troop Concentration. But the Jets were hit by rockets and crashed. One crashed to T.U.F.F. HQ and destroyed the Rooftop.

Back at T.U.F.F. HQ

"Agent Puppy a Military Humvee is coming at the Entrance of T.U.F.F. HQ you must HURRY!" Chief said to Dudley in his Wrist-com "Lets Go Keswick!" Dudley said "WAIT! Heres a little new weapon to the B-B-B-Blaster!" Keswick said as he carried a Shotgun Blaster.

T.U.F.F. HQ, Level 1 Reception Area

"Come on Elevator I need to remove that jet with this Jack Hammer!" A Mercenary Engineer said then the Elevator opened but the Mercenary got shot by Keswick. Then Dudley and Keswick rushed to the Exit as they keep shooting Mercenaries.

T.U.F.F. HQ Entrance

3 Humvees came speeding down while dodging Blaster Lasers, and Rockets. The Humvees Machine blasters Personnel started to shoot at the Mercenaries chasing Dudley and Keswick. Then the two went inside a Humvee then the escaped.

Petropolis Military Base

"Chief I found Keswick!" Dudley said to the Chief "Good!" Chief replied "This is Commander Robert Williams. He was one of the Commanders that helped us in reclaiming Petropolis from Death Bear." Chief introduced Dudley to Robert "Pleasure to meet you. I wasn't Promoted into this rank until I saved my friend in the Military during the Operation. And I disobeyed my Commanding Officer that time when we were retreating." Commander Robert said.

"I already asked for Reinforcements. These guys want to Avenge Death Bear thats what Intel said." Robert said "Whats Intel?" Dudley asked Robert "Is he even dumb at his language class?" Robert whispered to Chief "think so" Chief whispered back.

"Mostly T.U.F.F. Agents are spread thin. Most were captured. Many were killed. and Some escaped and got lost." Chief said "And whats worst that Blood Bear and his men captured a Base filled with Tanks!" Robert said "Mostly we have Light Tanks, and RPG but that base has alot of tanks mostly 60 of them. 30 in the Topside of that base and 30 in the underground of that Base!" Robert said.

"Sir we have confirmation of Reinforcements. But they said that they will arrive in 1 Week." A Soldier said to Robert "Good. We will wait but rescue T.U.F.F. Agents is our 1st Priority before the Reinforcements arrive they will help us increase Manpower!"

T.U.F.F. HQ

"AND IT'S TIME FOR SNAPTRAP'S THANK YOU SHOW!" Snaptrap said "WITH TODAYS GUEST BLOOD BEAR!" He added and every villian and mercenaries cheered "Thank YOU EVERYONE!" Blood Bear said while making his Entrance "And thanks to you T.U.F.F. is Defeated once more!" Snaptrap thanked Blood Bear "We honor our support to you by giving you 5,000,000 DOLLARS!" Snaptrap said and showed alot of Bags of money "STOLEN DIRECTLY FROM PETROPOLIS BANKS!" Snaptrap said

California County, En Route to Petropolis.

"This is Taskforce Falcon Reinforcements we are now en Route to Petropolis" A Soldier said on Radio "Good.. Petropolis is in need again." A General said on Radio.

A Convoy filled with Tanks, Military Trucks, A.P.C.s, Humvees.

* * *

Blood Bear's POV

"We have defeated our enemies. The Military has arrived but they are weak!" "We have avenged my brother Death Bear. We will rise into Power. Then we will control the U.S. then the WORLD!"

Then a crowd of Mercenaries cheered

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**

* * *

Biography of a New Character: Commander Robert Williams in my Profile


	5. Act 5

**Act 5 - Rescue and Payback  
**

* * *

Mayor's Office, Petropolis

"Sir We need to evacuate immediately!" A T.U.F.F. Agent said "Ok I'm Ready!" Mayor Tiger said and followed two T.U.F.F Agents escorting him. Then he went to ride on his limousine that is escorted by 2 Police Bikes manned by T.U.F.F. Agents.

During the Mayor's escape his ride was ambushed by Mercenaries. When he was ambushed his escorts were killed. He was taken to T.U.F.F HQ for Blood Bear.

T.U.F.F. HQ

"Man, You guys really did wrecked the place!" Mayor Tiger said while being brought to Blood Bear. Blood Bear was holding a knife "So your the Mayor well no longer!" Blood Bear said and Mayor Tiger was killed off-sight.

"Now I am the MAYOR!" Blood Bear said "Now I declare T.U.F.F. HQ as my Base of Operations!"

Military Base, Petropolis

"We Have rescued more men!" A soldier said "Good Take them to the medical Bay they look Injured" Commander Robert said. "Yes sir!" The Soldier said.

* * *

Petropolis News Network.

"It's a Terrible Day T.U.F.F. HQ was captured, T.U.F.F. Agents pinned down, captured, or killed, and Military outnumbered" Wolf Spitzer said while covering his one hear to make sure the Network hears him while the place his in is being destroyed by Mercenaries. "and the Worst News is that from sources is that Mayor Tiger has been killed!" Wolf Spitzer said and a debris fell near him and he ran away"

* * *

California County, En Route to Petropolis  
5:34 AM

The Convoy is currently in resting stage for the soldiers and the Vehicles are refueling. Moments later the convoy started moving. But in the skies a spy plane came to spy on Petropolis.

* * *

T.U.F.F. Outpost  
7:34 PM

"Sir! We need to evacuate before a Abrams Tank come in this way!" A T.U.F.F. Agent said "What the hell, Is a Abrams Tank gonna do to us!?" Jorge said "You know that Base I told you?" the Agent said "That full of tanks?" Jorge said "Yeah, Somehow the Mercenaries took control of the Tanks.." The Agent said "Lets go!" Jorge said.

Military Base, Petropolis

"Sir, We have reports that the Convoy is about 2 Days before Arrival!" A Soldier said to Robert "Excellent!" Robert said "But recent recon indicates that there is a barricade at the way they are going.." A Soldier said and Robert face palmed.

* * *

2 Days Later

"Looks like no Barricades.. But Proceed with Caution!" The General of the Convoy said then suddenly a Rocket hit one of their Humvee then everyone returned fire "SCATTER!" The General said "WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" A Soldier said on his Radio.

Petropolis Airspace

Then nearly 20 Cargo Planes started Para-Dropping Soldiers, and Humvees. Then 7 F-22 Raptors came in to bombard the road to T.U.F.F. HQ to prevent any reinforcements from Blood Bear to arrive.

"They really don't want to destroy the HQ?" A Mercenary said after witnessing the Bombing Run on the Road.. "Great Debris blocked the way!" Another Mercenary said.

Petropolis Military Base  
11:40 AM

"SIR THE REINFORCEMENTS ARE UNDER ATTACK!" A Soldier said after his recon "We must move out! We need to help them!" Robert said and started to run to his Humvee with his M4A1.

"OH THEY GET GUNS WHILE WE GET BLASTERS?" Dudley said while running to a Helicopter "Don't Worry A-A-gent Puppy our Blasters are now much more lethal. The l-l-lasers now burn the target for a few seconds before he bleeds!" Keswick said.

Petropolis Entrance  
11:51 AM

"WE CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER THEY HAVE TANKS!" A Soldier said after they are suffering loses and saw a Abram Tank. "I GOT IT!" A Soldier with a RPG said and shot his Rocket Launcher to the Tank. "YEAH!" the Soldier said "But more troops ahead!" he added as he saw more Mercenaries charging at them.

"Get your guns ready!" The General said while reloading his Machine Gun. But they saw they were outnumbered! "WE SURRENDER!" The General said.

But by a Miracle the Taskforce of Robert and T.U.F.F. Agents rescued them. "Robert?" The General said after seeing Robert "Yes Sir, It's me!" Robert said.

"I knew when the Brigadier Generals appointed you will be helping such many people.." The General said "Yeah, But how's my old Commanding Officer?" Robert asked "His plane got shot down while going to a US Base in South Korea." the General said "But we need to focus on removing these 'Mercenaries'" The General said.

Petropolis Military Base  
12:53 PM

"Alright, We need to plan our attack, The Airforce blocked the only way into the T.U.F.F. HQ" The General said "We need another way.." he added. Chief came in and said "Alright, I think it's best that we capture Blood Bear." He suggested "We could get information from him!" Chief added.

"A Week we will attack!" The General said "Our forces need to rest." he added "Yes sir.."

Petropolis Downtown

"WE WILL DIE IN HONOR!" A T.U.F.F. Agent said while shooting Mercenaries "Now we will fight to the death!" Jorge said while using a machine gun to kill Mercenaries.

Then a Humvee came to rescue them but Jorge was unaware and nearly killed the Driver "WOAH! Don't Kill the Damn Rescuer!" The Driver said "Rescuer? Your from the Military" Jorge said while he and his men are entering the Humvee.

"Yeah!" The Driver said and went back to Base.

Petropolis Military Base  
1:23 PM

"You made a Noble Sacrifice." Chief said to Jorge "Wait WHAT? I didn't die!" Jorge said "And your sacrifice will not go unrewarded!" Chief said and gave Jorge a badge "EVERYTIME!" Jorge shouted.

Infantry Quarters B-31

Kitty was just about to sleep when she heard her phone ring. Kitty answered the Phone "Yes, I would like to inform you that we have captured your kids!" Someone said "Who is this?" Kitty said "Ah yes, I am the brother of a Person that your 'Husband' Murdered.." the Person said "Blood BEAR!" Kitty said then Kitty heard crying of their kids "If you don't surrender I will send your pathetic kids falling from the highest floor of T.U.F.F.!" Blood Bear threatened.

"But the so far the highest floor is 43 since the Jet blew it sir" A Mercenary said on the phone "THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION!" Blood Bear said. "So whatever I changed my mind If you decide to attack us we will throw your Kids down from the Highest floor of T.U.F.F. HQ!" Blood Bear said then hanged up.

Then Dudley saw Kitty crying "What's wrong?" Dudley asked while comforting Kitty "They've took our Kids as hostage." Kitty said while crying "WHAT?" Dudley reacted "And they will throw them from the Highest Top of T.U.F.F. HQ if we attack them" Kitty added "Don't worry I have a jetpack if they threw our kids down from T.U.F.F. I will catch them" Dudley said

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_


	6. Act 6

**Act 6 - The Final Word  
**

* * *

T.U.F.F. HQ

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Katy said to Blood Bear "SHUT UP OR I WILL THROW YOU DOWN THIS BUILDING FIRST" Blood Bear threatened. Then Katly cried "SHUT THAT BABY UP! SOMEONE FEED IT, BATHE IT, OR CHANGE ITS MOTHERF- DIAPERS!" Blood Bear said in Rage.

Then Blood Bear looked out to see the great Destruction.. "This is just the Beginning of my brother's _REVENGE_!" Blood Bear said while looking at the great Destruction.

* * *

Military Base  
8:11 PM

"Looks like they want us to surrender.." Robert said to the Chief "Agent Puppy you want to do this?" Chief asked Dudley "Yeah, If I have to use this Jetpack to save my Kids then yes.." Dudley said "Okay We already have Snipers surrounding the HQ to cover you. You better go undetected so when the Attack happens you will be there in time."

"Attention: All Forces It's time, Military Paradrop Operations Comfirmed, Reinforcements Confirmed, Bombing Runs Confirmed. It's time to show them true AMERICAN JUSTICE!" Robert said on the Announcement speakers then every Military, T.U.F.F. Agents and their Vehicles went to T.U.F.F. HQ

Petropolis Airspace  
9:11 PM

"This is Falcon 41, Over" A Cargo Plane pilot said "We are near the Target zone" Then 5 F-22 Raptors flew faster than the Cargo Planes. "We will bombard these Mercenaries off the face of the Earth!" A Pilot said

T.U.F.F. HQ

"Looks like they are attacking sir" A mercenary said.

Then a Violent clash between the Mercenaries and the Good Guys. Bullets, Blaster lasers, and Rockets came flying. Then from the highest floor of T.U.F.F. Blood Bear threw the 3 Children off the Roof.

"GO! WE WILL COVER YOU!" A Sniper said and Dudley turned on his Jetpack and rescued Katly. Then the Sniper killed a Mercenary that was about to shoot Dudley, Then Dudley rescued Chris, then Dudley finally rescued Katy.

Then Dudley flew to the Military Base to take the Kids to safety.

Then a F-22 Raptor came in and blew the Barricade around T.U.F.F. allowing many T.U.F.F. Agents, and Soldiers to enter but a Mercenary stole the Titan Walker. The Walker had 2 Cannons and a Minigun. Then the Walker went down the HQ then killed the Agents and Soldiers.

Then the walker blew a Tank to dust. "Concentrate your Fire MEN!" Robert said "This is no Milk Run boys, Keep your Heads up!" The General said. "Paradrop on it's way!" A pilot said on Radio.

Then Alot of Soldiers came down with Parachutes that blinded some people due to the Large Parachutes "Open FIRE!" The Soldier said..

"Dudley you must end this like you have ended Death Bear!" Chief said to Dudley on his Wrist-Comm "OK Chief!" Dudley said and flew to T.U.F.F. HQ.

T.U.F.F. HQ

"Sir We must get you to the Basement to protect you!" A Mercenary said to Blood Bear "No... His coming.." Blood Bear replied "Who?" The Mercenary asked "The Person WHO KILLED MY BROTHER!" Blood Bear said in Rage.

"Dudley Puppy shall suffer! It is the first step of our achievements. A Sentence that doesn't make any sense!" Blood Bear said while getting his shotgun.

"But sir He is unstoppable when it comes to taking back Petropolis.." The Mercenary said "Unless you have the Element of Suprise" Blood Bear said then the Lights came off by T.U.F.F. Agents that already broke in. "Great timing" Blood Bear said.

Then Dudley was about to enter when Blood Bear was about to ambush him then he was ambushed by Blood Bear but when a Mercenary was about to run towards Blood Bear to say that T.U.F.F. Agents has infiltrated the HQ he was shot by T.U.F.F. Agents then Blood Bear ran away to the Elevator. But the Elevator did not start because of lack of Electricity.

But when Dudley broke the Elevator Door they found that Blood Bear escaped and the Agents shot the elevator's Ceiling to attempt to kill Blood Bear but Blood Bear already escaped to the Tallest Floor of T.U.F.F. Then the elevator broke and the T.U.F.F. Agents who were inside the Elevator died by a Falling Elevator.

"Better find that Fool before he gets away with it.." Dudley said then climbed the Elevator shaft (Parkour Style)

T.U.F.F. HQ, Level 43 Keswick's Laboratory

"Perhaps one of T.U.F.F.s scientist can provide me some technology" Blood Bear said while searching for a Weapon Prototype. Then Dudley broke the Elevator door even though its already half-opened. "HA! I have found a plasma weapon!" Blood Bear said while holding a Plasma Rifle he shot the weapon which from Dudley dodged his shirt was ripped a little.

Then Dudley started shooting Heat Ray Blasters from Keswick. Which Blood Bear dodged.

T.U.F.F. HQ, Level 1 Reception Area  
12:31 AM

A wreck of the Titan Walker was shown while many Soldiers and Agents came in the Building.. "Move out we must help Dudley!" Chief said while hopping to the Building..

Level 43 Keswick's Laboratory

Blood Bear found a teleportation pad then he teleported behind Dudley he attempted to stab Dudley but Dudley dodged and was bleeding on his shoulders.

"You will not succeed!" Dudley said "I will avenge my Brother!" Blood Bear said then he took the Particle Blaster "This blaster will draw all particles to you in light speed which so fast will scratch you so hard that you will Die due to loss of skin!" Blood Bear said while shooting the Particle Blasters to Dudley.

Level 32 Announcement Stage

"Move Move!" A Soldier said while shooting at Mercenaries "GO! We will hold them off!" The Soldier said while the rest move on "Wait WE?" Another soldier said.

Elevator Shaft

"Wow I cant believe the cable only broke a few feet and we are still alive!" The T.U.F.F. Agents said that somehow survived the Elevator Crash.

Level 42 Interrogation Room

Dudley fell from the stairs while Blood Bear was chasing him then he saw many T.U.F.F. Agents "I WILL NOT SU-" Blood Bear said "Surrender now, First phase is done!" A Unknown Voice said to Death Bear's Headphone. Then Blood Bear laid down his weapons "I Surrender my Body BUT my Spirit doesn't!" Blood Bear said Fanatically.

T.U.F.F. HQ1 Week later

"I kinda wonder why Blood Bear said he will not surrender but he then surrendered!" Dudley said to Kitty " Yeah I think it's not yet over. We should pay him a Visit!" Kitty said.

Unknown Location, Germany

"Snaptrap I need you to steal a Nuclear Core from the G.U.F.F. Nuclear Storage Bunker" A Fox said "Yes Supyent what will we use it for?" Snaptrap asked "Don't Ask first Do first!" Supyent said.

"Blood Bear has provided us much time to prepare for our worldwide attack!" Supyent said "We will Spread D.O.O.M. and MAYHEM!" He added "The International Army of Diabolical Order of Mayhem shall rise again!" Supyent said.

* * *

**THE END?**

* * *

The Fall of T.U.F.F. - Finished, Planning continuing story title and Plot

Returning OC: Supyent - Bio in Profile


End file.
